Soul Mates
by Skyogenic
Summary: OneShot! They were meant to be together, destined since the day they met, and only Monique knew. My first fanfic. Takes place one year after Animal Attraction.


I turned this fic back into a OneShot only because I've focusing on my Code Lyoko fanfic... and I need some time to gain more ideas for continuing this fanfic. In time, I will come back to continue this though.

The idea for this fanfic just popped into my head one day after watching "Animal Attraction". This takes place one year after the episode. Any reviews, suggestion, or advice will be greatly appreciated.

I don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable, sadly. If I did, then Ron wouldn't be so unpopular.

On with the story...

**Soul Mates**

It was when Kim arrived at Middleton High that she noticed a familiar change in the atmosphere. Had it been a drop in temperature or a rise in the moisture in the air, Kim would have brushed it off using her simple phrase, "It's no big." But, no, there was something else; something she had hoped would never cross her path again… and she knew exactly what it was.

Searching desperately for confirmation, or none actually, Kim began studying the eyes of the students that passed by; each pair of eyes were glued to a familiar green book that every member of the student body possessed. Many whispered to themselves or friends; the silent conversations, the watchful eyes, open ears, and the anticipation deepened.

Quickening her walk to a rush, Kim met up with her best friend, Ron, leaning against his own locker beside hers. His eyebrows were bunched, eyes slightly squinted, mouth curled down into a frown of concentration, and his two yellow orbs swiftly paced back and forth from side to side as his eyes focused on the print he read in his own green book.

_Not you too,_ Kim thought, annoyed. She opened her locker to grab her Statistics textbook when she noticed Ron sigh, disapprovingly. Her best friend, whom had started whispering to himself, held the book closer to his face. Kim stared at the title of the green book, and grunted, using her hand to lower the book out of his sight so he could be welcomed back into reality. "What's the sitch, Ron?" she growled at him as he focused on her emerald eyes.

Ron's eyebrows lowered, angling his eyes in a diagonal direction, showing his frustration. "Hey, I was busy."

"Yeah, you were busy reading last year's fad. I thought we were done with Animology," she said referring to a personality quiz that also predicted soul mates. Kim was very much into the fad, until she realized, to her dismay, that her soul mate was Senor Senior Jr., the son of a villain, and was currently being taught the ways of villainy.

Ron slowly shook his head from side to side, implying that there was a detail she was missing. "KP," he tsked, "Animology is the past now. It's last year's story." When Kim motioned to the book he held in his hands, very clearly titled Animology, his finger directed her attention to a much smaller print on the book cover.

Kim read the complete title, "Animology 2.0: The True Edition. What's that supposed to mean?"

As soon as that question left her now-compressed lips, another voice answered Kim, using this free moment to taunt Kim in any way possible. "You mean, you haven't heard yet, Kimmie? Of course, I shouldn't be surprised; you never really were up on the latest fads," Bonnie Rockwaller started. "Animology 2.0 is the new and much more accurate version. Apparently, some author didn't do his homework right and was sued for publishing a fake personality quiz. The charges wouldn't be pressed if he rewrote the book, thus he created this." Bonnie held up her book until it was facing Kim and obstructing her view of anything else. "It's different in terms of your friends, enemies, and especially your soul mate. See ya, Kim."

When Bonnie had disappeared, Kim snatched the book Ron had held and flipped through the pages until she found one titled "Blue Fox". She scanned the paragraph, remembering how her animal had been a blue fox. The blue fox could not resist a challenge; that statement was written in the first Animology book, and hadn't changed in the second version, though something was different. "Enemies of the Blue Fox…" and the list began with the lavender mouse, Bonnie's animal.

"Kim, I retook the quiz to see if I rose even a centimeter on the food chain, but I'm still a pink sloth."

"Did you check your soul mate?" Kim asked, searching for the page that focused on the pink sloth.

"Why bother? It's probably the Black Ostrich, the lowest of the low on the girl's side." Ron's eyebrows buried his eyes once again as his lips frowned, this time of disappointment with himself. Rufus crawled out of the pocket he lived in and easily scaled his human before settling on Ron's shoulder, and attempted to comfort him with his usually misunderstood gibbering.

Kim finally settled on the page she was looking for and began reading. She read the pink sloth's personality, "An outcast, a follower, socially inept, and smells of overripe fruit." Kim remembered when Ron first read this to her. She read over the Pink Sloth's enemies, "The black monkey, the pink ape, the yellow toad, and the silver stallion."

Finally, the words "soul mate" appeared before her eyes. "I'm a blue cub!" a friendly voice screamed behind her. Kim turned around and greeted her friend, Monique, with a statement declaring the animal she was.

"Yeah, and I'm the pink sloth. You know, I just realized that you blue animals get to have all the fun. I just get to be pink…"

"Ron, chill," Kim ordered. "Here, Monique, I'll check your personality." Kim, once again, searched through Ron's Animology 2.0 book for the blue cub, quickly forgetting about his pink sloth page. "The blue cub is independent, a loyal friend, and sometimes stubborn. She is the key to social peace and is friends with all animals except the blue fox…" Kim's voice trailed off as she and a now-interested Ron (including Rufus) read silently.

Monique continued reading, stopping a sentence later before shuddering and dropping the green book. "It says my best friend is the lavender mouse and my soul mate is the yellow rabbit."

Kim angrily cried, "So not!"

A bit confused, Ron questioned his best friend, "But I doubt she knows any yellow rabbits."

Kim's emerald eyes burned through his as she corrected his thought by saying, "I meant about Bonnie being Monique's best friend, Ron!" A frightened Rufus scurried into his human's pocket at the sound of Bonnie's name.

Ron, now understanding the situation, grabbed his book out of Kim's hands and tossed it into his locker, atop a rotting banana peel. "Don't you see, Kim? Animology will always be flawed. It doesn't matter what science or math says; it can't be trusted."

Kim's eyes softened as she replied, "Yeah. Monique, I agree with the pink sloth. Let's make sure this Animology thing doesn't affect our friendship."

"On hundred percent, Blue Fox." Kim smiled; glad to know that this book wouldn't end one of her friendships. As a loud shrill began homeroom, Kim and Ron waved Monique goodbye and swiftly stepped toward the end of the hallway, talking and laughing.

Monique, becoming slightly curious, opened her Animology book to a page Kim had long since forgotten about. On the page titled "Blue Fox", she skipped to the blue fox's soul mate and read the animal before subconsciously laughing the idea out of her mind. _Kim and Ron?_ She disbelievingly asked herself. In fact, the idea was so ridiculous that she decided to toss the book into a nearby bin.

As the Animology 2.0 book landed atop dozens of garbage, the book flipped open to the page titled "Pink Sloth". Monique's inward chuckle died down when she saw Ron playfully nudge Kim into a locker and she nudged him back, both giggling at the friendship game.

Monique viewed the bin and slowly picked her book out of the other trash inside, and focused on the pink sloth's soul mate, which agreed with the blue fox's soul mate.

According to Animology 2.0: The True Edition, the pink sloth and the blue fox were soul mates, destined for a difficult but happy future together. "I wonder what Kim and Ron would say about this."

**The Pink Sloth**

The pink sloth is an outcast, a follower, socially inept, and smells of overripe fruit. He is always laid back and fails in every social activity he attempts, including school.

**Enemies of the Pink Sloth:** The black monkey, the pink ape, the yellow toad, and the silver stallion.

**Friends of the Pink Sloth:** The black ostrich, the blue cub, and the green cobra.

The pink sloth's soul mate is the blue fox. The blue fox and pink sloth are a perfect example of "Yin and Yang" and the phrase "opposites attract". The future holds many difficult paths, but the end of the journey will be a joyous one.

"Destiny begins now…"

Please R&R. I would appreciate comments and suggestions anyone might have to help me improve my writing. I await your reviews with great anticipation. Thank you : )


End file.
